Forever and Always
by Writergirl2011
Summary: Bella starts going to school at Forks and meets Edward. She helps him with Art and he helps her with Gym and Trigonometry. But there is a bet involved that Bella finds out about & might just ruin their relationship. Please read and review! All human.
1. Getting Started

Hello! I'm Melissa. I decided to write a fanfic for Twilight because I am in love with all the books and Edward!  This is my first fanfic for this book and my first time writing in point of view. I normally write in third person. I hope you guys' like it! Review and comment please!

**Summary: **Bella starts going to school at Forks High School and meets some pretty unusual people. She starts to adapt but can't wrap her mind around Edward. He is sending her mixed signals and it confuses her. Will she like him or will there be some problems? Or both? All Human! All Cullen's will be in here.

**Chapter 1**

_**Bella's POV**_

I decided to move in with my dad Charlie. I never really wanted to live in a boring, small town like Forks, but I decided to after all.

My mother would never kick me out, but I knew it would be easier on her if I did. She married a Minor League Basketball player and that required some traveling and my mother was put in the situation to stay home with me or go with her husband. To make it easier on her I moved in with my father.

I never really thought of myself as a special or exciting person. I mean to begin with I am not very attractive; I have brown boring hair that I never know what to do with, my eyes match my hair and apparently tell everyone how I feel, and my body is as normal as any other average girl. I don't have the beautiful blonde hair or the stunning blue eyes so my appearance is very bland. On the inside it's almost the same.

I'm nice to people but I don't really put myself out there. I'm the girl in the back of the class who knows the stuff but is too shy to answer the questions, I'm too shy to talk to people I don't really know and so I just shuffle along and try not to trip on stuff. That's another thing, I am clumsy. I can find any way to hurt myself by clumsiness. I also have never had a boyfriend.

I thought moving would be good. I could start over and help my dad. I know he can't cook so I can do that for him. Those are the good things. The bad things I didn't think about when it involved moving was that I was going to have to start over at school. I know no one in Forks except my dad's friend's son, but he doesn't even go to my high school. I'm not going to know anyone and that is enough to make me regret moving just a bit.

"Hey Bells, ready for your first day?" Charlie asked me excited; more excited then me I must add.

"Uh, sure dad." I said while moving around the kitchen while preparing my cereal. I wasn't in the mood to cook or eat anything really, I was too nervous.

I don't really care what people think of me but I also don't want them to stare at me like people always do to the new students. Like it isn't enough to start out in a new school, they have to stare at me too!

"Well, have a good day and meet some people. I promise you'll like the kids, their real nice." My dad said while getting on his work gear. "Have a good day Bells." He said strapping on his gun belt.

"You too dad." I responded with a smile before he left the house.

After eating and getting the rest of my stuff together I headed out to my truck. My dad surprised me on my first day home with a nice, antique, Chevy truck. It was red and he got it from his old pal, Billy. I loved it, and was excited to use it for the first time.

I got in and fastened my seat belt before turning the key and heard the roar of the engine. The loudness took me by surprise but I quickly adjusted, found a decent radio station and headed to school.

Pulling into the parking lot I realized two things. First, I was early. No one was really here. Second, the few cars that were here were nicer and better then my truck. I didn't really care; I mean I love my truck no matter what.

Since I had a few minutes to spare I got out and went to the registration building to get my class schedule.

I opened my truck door and stepped out into the slight chilly air. It was windy, but so far no rain. The sun hardly shines here, which is so unfamiliar to me. I quickly walked through the parking lot and made my way to the building.

I walked in and noticed the desk with two ladies behind it; one was busy helping another student so I went to the other.

"Hello, it's my first day here and I need my schedule." I said politely.

"Oh, hello. You must be Isabella Swan?" she asked me.

"Uh, Bella. But yes I am." I answered with a smile.

"Here you go sweetie. Have your teachers sign this slip and bring it back to me this afternoon. Enjoy your first day!" She told me cheerfully as I left with a thank you and another smile.

I walked back through the parking lot and noticed more students were arriving. I went to my truck and noticed a few people standing around it. They weren't really standing by my truck but by their own cars that were parked near my car. I quickly noticed that their cars were much nicer then mine. There was a girl with short, brown hair with a pixie cut standing around a silver Volvo with a boy that looked similar to her. I assumed they were siblings since they had almost the same color hair and eyes. I took in the guy's appearance. He had brown, short hair that stuck up in different ways but still looked flattering. He had golden brown eyes that were so captivating it was hard to look away. I quickly looked away before anyone noticed and looked at the others standing around, blocking my entrance to my truck.

The other three people were standing around a red BMW Convertible. There was one girl who stood out, she had fair skin, stunning eyes and her golden hair shimmered off her shoulders. She was beautiful and very intimidating. I think noticed the guy practically glued to her hip, he was strongly built, had dark hair and was attractive, but not as mesmerizing as the other guy. Then there was another guy who looked to be the blonde's sibling. He had dirty blond hair that went in every direction and he resembled her.

I continued to walk and once I got to my car to get my school stuff I realized that they were standing in my way.

"Excuse me." I said politely. The brown haired girl and brown haired guy were the only ones in my way. The girl moved politely but the guy wouldn't budge and he was standing right in front of my door.

"Excuse me." I said again, this time with more urgency. I was known for getting annoyed with people easily.

He still didn't move.

"Excuse me!" I said louder this time. He turned to me and just looked at me then my truck.

"Is this yours?" he asked, as if it were some piece of trash.

"Yes, this is my truck, and I need in it. You are standing in the way." I told him, annoyed.

"Oh, well. How fast does it go?" he asked, still not moving.

"Why does it matter? Just move." I responded. I was not the girl to talk cars to; I didn't understand it and I didn't really want to.

"I will once you tell me how fast your junk moves." He said leaning up against my truck and folding his arms across his chest. I realized his friends had left him and it was just him and I now. I looked up into his eyes and saw that he was not backing down. Well I wasn't going to give in so I decided to go around my truck.

I crawled in on the other side and grabbed my bag. I looked up and saw Edward standing on the other side of the driver's door. He looked at me with a smirk. He was amused by me, I could tell. I didn't care though. I was pissed at him. I got out of the truck and slammed the door behind me. I then continued to walk into school.

I heard foot steps behind me and then felt the presence of someone next to me. It was him.

"You're new here, right?" he asked.

I didn't want to answer him, but felt the need to.

"Yes." I answered curtly.

"I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." He told me with a smile, holding his hand out and stopping to shake my hand. I ignored it and kept walking. Not wanting to talk to him.

One minute he's a total ass hole and the next he is trying to be nice and introduce himself. I wasn't buying it.

"And your name?" he asked, catching up to me.

I didn't answer. Just kept walking. I finally found my locker and stopped there.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"How bout you just don't talk?" I asked annoyed by him still. I opened my locker and placed a few of my things in there then slammed the door shut and made my way to class, luckily he did not follow me.

I walked into class and gave the teacher the slip of paper to sign. Luckily he didn't introduce me and also I was lucky to not have so many people in there yet.

I settled in the seat he told me was empty and took out a notebook, ready to take notes.

I was doodling some pictures when I felt someone sit next to me. I turned and saw Edward Cullen sitting there, smiling at me.

"Hello again." He told me.

------------------------------------------------------

What did you think of it so far? I wanted to make the first chapter kinda short because I didn't want too much to be in the first chapter. I am also going to try to write in Edward's point of view. Also, let me know how you think I did on capturing Bella's point of view. If I screwed it up let me know, because then I will either need to improve or just not write the story.

Feed back please!! 

Who went and saw the movie today?

If you did, what did you think of it? I love talking about movies, especially Twilight!!!

Have a good day!


	2. Split Personality

Thank you to those who reviewed and I hope you guys like this chapter…

Veronicamars29: thank you very much! I'm glad you are reading this story and like my other Gilmore Girl stories. :] Also thank you for reminding me about his eye color, I just forgot. Lol. Thank you again!

_**DISCLAIMER: This is the only one I am putting in here; I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Unless I add some…anyhow credit goes to Stephanie Meyer not me. **_

**Chapter Two**

_**Edward POV**_

I woke up this morning and got ready like every other day of my life. I have a repetitive life where I do the same things daily. The list of events are; wake up, get ready, drive to school with sister, meet up with friends, go through classes in a daze, track workout, go home, dinner, homework, shower and then finally bed. It's a boring life to live but I don't know how to change it, so I thought today would be the same…

After getting ready I headed down stairs to the kitchen and saw my twin sister, Alice, eating breakfast.

"Good morning little brother!" she said in her high pitched voice.

"You were born two minutes before me." I informed her as I poured milk in my cereal bowl.

"Whatever, I'm still older." She said while getting up from the island and placed her bowl in the sink.

"Anything exciting happening today?" she asked.

"In my life or at school?" I asked confused by her question.

"School, nothing ever happens in your life."

"Whatever, no I haven't heard of anything exciting happening. You?"

"I heard about Chief Swan's daughter staring school today. I think we'll be friends, and then maybe I can hook you up with her." She said more to herself.

The thing about my sister and friends is that they always tried hooking me up with girls. I've dated some girls at my school, but none of them have really made me want to commit. I want to find someone, especially since I'm out of the loop with my group of friends. Jasper is with Alice and Rosalie is with Emmett. But I don't just want to date a random girl; I want to connect with her.

"How bout you don't. I really don't want you to, plus it wouldn't work if you were her friend." I told her as we made our way to my silver Volvo.

Alice and I always rode together and sometimes we picked Emmett up. Since Rosalie and Jasper are brother and sister (Rose being the oldest) they drove together in her BMW corvette.

I probably wouldn't go to school if it weren't for my friends. Its not that I don't like it, just I know almost everything we learn. I find it pointless to go over everything when I already know most of it. But I go because of my friends and college.

Jasper and Emmett are in track with me and we have grown up together playing sports and running together.

Alice and Rosalie also grew up together and as they guys and I got older we let them in our group (also because Jasper and Emmett discovered feelings toward them.) They've been in cheerleading together since they were five and grew up as best friends.

I pulled into the parking lot and spotted Rosalie's car with Emmett and Jasper all three standing outside. I parked next to them and Alice and I joined them.

"Hey guys!" I said standing next to Emmett. Alice was standing next to me and greeted Jasper and Rose.

"Hey man, check this out." I looked to what he was pointing to and noticed the red Chevy truck parked in front of Rosalie's car.

"What is it?" I asked. I know cars, but not old ones.

"Dude! It's a 1953 Chevrolet pick up truck." Emmett said with a smile.

"Guy's back off, looks like the owner is headed this way." Rose said pointing off to the administration building.

I expected to see some guy come walking our way, but when I looked up I was surprised by what I saw instead.

I looked up to see a five foot/five inches girl with chestnut curled hair walking our way. As she got closer I noticed her eyes were a deep, warm, chocolate brown. I heard the group behind me start to whisper but couldn't focus on what they were saying.

The girl I had never seen before. She wasn't like the other girls here. She dressed casually, and it didn't seem like she worried about what the other's thought of her, she was beautiful though. Emmett slapped me on the shoulder and took me out of my daze.

"She's the new girl, Bella Swan." He whispered in my ear. I turned to look at him and noticed Alice smiling next to me.

"Excuse me." I heard someone say a couple times but didn't really listen to it; I was still in a daze from the girl I saw.

"Excuse me!" I heard loudly next to me. I turned to the voice and saw the beautiful girl from earlier next to me.

"Is this yours?" I managed to ask her, trying hard not to stare at her.

"Yes, this is my truck, and I need in it. You are standing in the way." She said, and if I'm not mistaken she seemed annoyed by me.

"Oh, well how fast does it go?" I asked her, ignoring her request for me to move.

"Why does it matter?" Just move. She snapped back, she obviously didn't know much about her truck.

"I will once you tell me how fast your junk moves." By now everyone had left so I leaned up against her truck in a casual way. I may have been rude, but I didn't want the conversation to end.

I was surprised when she moved away and walked to the other side of her truck. She entered and I looked at her with amusement in my eyes and a smirk plastered on my face. She was pissed, it was clear. She slammed the door shut and walked off, not gracefully I must add.

I decided to catch up to her, still not wanting to end the conversation, but I decided to approach her this time nicely.

"You're new here right?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered curtly, not wanting to talk.

"I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." I said, holding out my hand and stopped to shake her hand. She didn't accept and kept walking.

"And your name?" I asked her after catching up to her.

She still didn't answer and finally stopped at her locker.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"How bout you just don't talk?" she said annoyed before slamming her door shut and made her way down the hall. I didn't follow her, I already annoyed her enough as it was.

I decided to head off to my class. It was Biology, which I knew a lot about.

I walked in and looked to my seat. I sat all by myself in this class and worked on all the labs alone, which was ok since I knew the stuff well.

But when I looked to my seat I saw the beautiful, stubborn Bella Swan in the seat next to mine. I smiled and made my way over to the seat. I placed my bag on the floor next to me and looked at her with a smile.

"Hello again." I said happily.

_**Bella POV**_

I didn't look at him, instead I ignored him. Mr. Banner, my biology teacher, explained to the class what lab we were doing and I was not surprised to hear that it was one I'd already done. The unfortunate part was I had to work with Edward.

"It's ok, I have this one covered." He told me, taking the paper and microscope.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"I'll do the lab, I know this stuff like the back of my hand." He said to me with a confident smile that made it hard for me to hate him.

He was probably the most attractive guy I've seen, perfect _almost._ But, since nobody can be perfect, it seemed Edward proved that best. He had many flaws; he was rude, annoying, arrogant and now Mr. Know-It-All.

"It's fine, really." I told him.

"You sure, I mean I can get us both A's." he said with an arrogant smirk.

"Can we just do the lab?" I asked as nicely as I can. I'm normally a nice person to everyone and everything. But something about Edward Cullen made me mad.

"Ok, go ahead." He told me pushing the microscope closer to me. I placed my eye up to the lens and looked quickly.

"Prophase." I told him with a smile, knowing the answer. I went to take the slide off, but he stopped me.

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked, rather nicely.

"Sure, why not?" I told him. He reached out and briefly touched my hand. Tingles shot up my arm and it felt as if it were on fire. We both looked at each other, I got lost in his emerald eyes, until I shook my head of the daze I was about to go into and looked away.

"Sorry." He muttered before looking in the lens. "Prophase." He agreed before writing it down on the paper.

He replaced the old slide with a new one and looked in.

"Anaphase." He said as he wrote it down.

"May I?" I asked.

He slid it back to me, careful not to touch my hand. I looked at the slide and agreed with him.

We went back and forth and finished the lab earlier then anyone else. We sat there together, silently.

"I'm sorry if I was rude earlier. I promise I'm not normally like that." He said to me.

"Okay." I said.

"So your name is Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah." I told him.

"Chief Swan's daughter, right?" he asked. I swear everyone in this town knows me that way. They don't remember me from my childhood.

"Correct."

"Where did you move from?" he asked.

"Uh, excuse me." Someone said before I could answer Edward's question.

"Hi." The guy next to me said. He had blond hair and blue eyes, your typical All-American guy.

"Hi." I said friendly.

"You're new here, right?" he asked. I nodded and he continued. "I'm Mike Newton." He said.

"Hi Mike, I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you." I told him.

"I just wanted to introduce myself and maybe I'll see you around." He said with a smile.

"Maybe." I said before he walked off. He wasn't really my type, if I even had one, but I could see him being a friend.

I turned back to Edward and he looked upset about something.

"Sorry." I apologized. "What were you saying?" I asked. He looked at me and his face softened a bit.

"Oh, uhm. Where did you move from?" he asked with a smile.

"Arizona." I told him, smiling at the warmth of the state.

"Why did you move, if you don't mind me asking." He asked politely. He was beginning to confuse me with his mood swings.

"Family stuff." I answered shyly. I wasn't interested in sharing everything with some random guy, especially Edward.

The bell then rang and he dashed out the door. No bye or smile or anything. He just left.

I gathered my books and headed out the door. I was starting to think that maybe Edward and I could be friends when we were working on the lab, but then he went back into that funky mood from this morning.

"I walked out and was greeted by Mike, offering to walk me to my next class, since we both had it. I began walking with him and we talked small talk. While we were walking I looked at my fellow classmates in the hallway and noticed a certain boy with a deadly look directed towards Mike.

That certain boy was Edward…

**----------------------**

**What did you think? I hope you liked this one!!**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING to those who celebrate! The good news of that is I am traveling and will try to write during the trip! Have a good one and please review!! **

**Thank you!**


	3. Making Friends

Thank you for reading!

_**DISCLAIMER: Last time, I do not own this. This disclaimer is for the whole story. Own nothing, unless I make up characters.**_

Chapter 3

_Edward POV_

I was enjoying working on the lab with Bella. We were talking, small talk but still it was progress. At least it was until Mike Newton came over. I've never liked the guy. He was always annoying, rude and seemed to try to ruin things in my life.

He walked over and started talking to Bella. Before he left he gave me a dirty look that made my blood boil. Bella turned to me after he left and my face softened immediately.

I looked at her with a smile and we continued our previous small talk. Once the bell rang I made my way out the door in a rush, wanting to get out so I could talk to Mike without Bella seeing.

"What are you planning?" I harshly asked him. I knew he was up to something.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a smirk.

"What are you planning with Bella?"

"To be her friend…or maybe more." He responded with a sly smile.

"You won't be anything more than a friend. And if you hurt her, I will hurt you." I told him. I don't know why I cared so much. I didn't like this girl, she just seemed nice and she doesn't deserve to have stupid Mike hurt her.

"Let's make a bet." He told me.

"What for?"

"If I can get Bella out on a date, I win her. If you get her out on a date, then you win. Nothing else, that's it." he explained.

It sounded dumb, but if it would save Bella from Mike, then I would do it.

"Fine." I said. He shook my hand and I walked to my locker where Alice was. Once I placed some of my books in my locker I turned around and saw Mike walking with Bella. I gave him a dirty look then headed off to art class.

Out of all my classes I'm good at all but one, art. I can't draw at all. I just end up with lines and shapes not a drawing.

If I could, I would get someone to help me with it, but I'm too embarrassed to ask.

_Bella POV_

Mike walked me to my next class, which was art, then left. Turned out we didn't have all classes together. I was kind of glad too, he was very chatty.

I walked in and found an empty seat. Everyone near me stopped talking, making it obvious that they had been talking about me.

I sat there waiting for the teacher to come in when I heard two people talking near me and turned to their voices.

It was Edward with the girl I saw earlier this morning with him by his car. This morning I thought they could be siblings, but now I thought maybe they were dating. The girl had her arm linked in his as they came and sat across from me at the table.

"Hi Bella, looks like we have another class together." Edward said to me with that warm smile that made me melt.

"Yeah looks like it." I said returning the smile.

"Hi, I'm Alice. Edward's sister." The girl next to him said. So they were siblings, they look alike, very alike.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said to her.

"I've heard a lot about you." She told me with a smile.

"Really, from who?" I asked. Part of me hoped Edward had talked about me. I don't know why but I did.

"The whole school and town." Alice informed me.

"Yeah, I'm known well by my father and me being the Chief's daughter. I told her and she laughed. I didn't think it was that funny.

The teacher came in then and I gave him the slip of paper for him to sign. He signed it then returned it to me. I was glad he didn't introduce me tot eh class, but then I was too quick to think that.

"Alright everyone! Get drawing and before you do, this is our new student, Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter!" he called to the class.

I felt my cheeks light on fire and I knew I looked like a tomato. I tried hiding my face behind my hair and pay attention to something else. I looked up and met eyes with Edward. His green eyes looked as if he were amazed by something, but I knew that couldn't be it since they were burning into my eyes. We stared at each other, lost in his eyes, and I felt my cheeks cool back down to normal. I smiled a little and he returned it.

Mr. Sanderson took us out of our gaze or at least I, when he came to explain what project everyone had started the following week.

"Are you good at drawing?" he asked me.

"Well, I enjoy drawing and do it in my spare time." I told him, thinking of the past and the art classes I took in Arizona.

"Great! Well, they are drawing people, not the whole body, just the profile. You can pick a family member, friend or someone in here. Have fun with it and you have the choice to use color or not, it's up to you. Its due two weeks from today." He said before leaving and returning to his desk.

I thought it would be easy, especially since I've done it before. It sounded simple and I was actually excited about something for once.

Back in Arizona I took some classes in school and drew a little outside of school. I'm not an artist, but I think some of my stuff is good, at least good enough to get an A in this class.

"You draw a little Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah, I took some classes in my old high school." I said to her. I noticed Edward was trying to draw but he held the sketch pad up so no one could see.

Alice and I talked the whole hour as I sketched some shapes, not working on my project yet. I still haven't decided who to draw.

Alice seemed nice and I really liked her. She's the only female here who hasn't given me a hard time about anything.

"So, my friend Rosalie and I and some of our guy friends are going up to the mall this Saturday and I was wondering if you wanted to join. Rose and I are shopping for clothes and it would be a lot of fun if you joined us." She said to me as we walked out of class together.

"Where at?" I asked.

"Port Angeles. There's a mall there and some little shops, not as great as Seattle but still fun." She told me. I hated shopping but Alice seemed really nice and I become friends with her.

"Sure, I'd love to. I need some new clothes too. It's colder here compared to Phoenix." I told her with a smile. We said goodbye and I headed to my locker.

"So, I heard you tell Alice that you like drawing and are good at it?" Edward asked a little embarrassed it seemed.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" I asked confused.

"Well, I'm failing art. I have A's in every class but art. I suck at it, the only thing I can draw are stick figures. So, I was maybe…wondering if you could help me." He said, all in a rush and as he got to the end it looked like his cheeks had turned crimson. He was embarrassed for sure.

"Yeah, I can help you. How bout in class tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well, I can't have anybody know. Alice doesn't even know." He said, still embarrassed.

"Ok, then where? Library?" I asked.

"I know this sounds stupid, but I really can't have anybody know. How about your house? We'll meet after school on Monday's, Wednesday's and Saturday nights. I have track on the other days." He said, relaxing a bit.

"That sounds fine. Charlie doesn't come home till dinner time, so that gives us a couple hours." I told him.

"Great." He said with a smile. "And I can help you with any subject you need help in of course, just let me know." He said happy.

"Ok, and don't worry. I won't tell anymore." I said shutting my locker.

"Thank you so much." He said with a sigh of relief and grateful smile. He seemed really embarrassed and stressed about this.

"No problem. See you later." I said before heading off to my next class.

The rest of my morning classes passed and no one I knew were in any of my classes. Lunch came and I wondered who I would find to sit by.

I entered the cafeteria and within minutes I heard a girl yell my name. I looked toward the voice and saw Alice, Edward and three other people sitting there.

I walked over as gracefully as I could, but still managed to trip slightly on my own feet.

"Hey Bella, come sit by us." I sat at the empty seat across from Edward and next to Alice.

"These are our friends; Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett." She said as she pointed out everyone I saw from earlier this morning. Jasper was the blond haired guy I saw, Rosalie was his sister, which I now found out they were twins. She was very pretty and it was intimidating to be around her. Then the last person was the large, but friendly Emmett.

I spent the lunch talking to them and they were all nice. They asked me questions and answered and asked my own. It was great to actually feel like I fit in somewhere here.

Mike came over during lunch and invited me to sit with him and his friends, but I politely said no and noticed another dirty look between Mike and Edward, just this time Mike gave it to Edward. After that Mike left and we all went back to talking.

Every now and then I would catch Edward looking at me and we would get lost in another gaze, but I didn't think much of it. It had been happening a lot and I just dismissed it as him having hypnotizing eyes.

After eating we headed off to the last of our classes and my first day wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

I may not really like Forks, but now that I know some people at school that could become friends, it made it a little more interesting…

**There's the third chapter. I really wish you guys' would review. Let me know what you think about it, what you want to happen, what you think will happen…ANYTHING!! Please! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Seperate Lives

**Thank you to those who reviewed! I hope to continue getting reviews and hopefully getting some more each time! Thanks for reading and please enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

_Edward POV_

I was glad I asked Bella to help me with art and even happier when she said yes. I really needed to do well on my art project. The only bummer now, was that it was Thursday and not one of the meeting days, instead I had track practice.

I was in the locker room changing when Jasper and Emmett came in. They met Bella at lunch, but I hadn't talked to them about her yet. All through lunch I couldn't stop staring at her. I couldn't believe how incredible she was. Her beauty is radiating and she doesn't even know it.

"So, Edward had a crush." Emmett teased, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Shut up." I mumbled pulling on my sweat shirt since it was raining and cold out.

"She's hot man." Jasper added. I gave him a dirty look before reminding him he was dating my sister.

"Dude, chill. I don't mean I like her or she's hot for me, I love Alice, I meant she's hot for you." He told me.

"So what do you think of her Eddie?" Emmett asked adding in my annoying nickname I loathed.

"She's beautiful, nice, sweet, and funny. What's not to like?" I told them as we made our way outside to the track. We met up with the coach and the rest of the team, so the guys' couldn't ask anymore questions.

I didn't want to tell them about the stupid, horrible bet I made with Mike about Bella. They either would be too supportive or not care about it. Either way, I didn't want to tell them.

I concentrated on running as long as I could before Bella came back in my mind. Only this time I started thinking about the bet. It could ruin everything between her and I. Of course, we only had a friendship and I had only just met her today, but I couldn't help but think that I wanted to be more with her.

Maybe not right away, but I definitely liked her and after getting to know each other I want to be more than friends. If it weren't for Mike, that stupid guy, then maybe things could be normal for Bella and me.

As I thought of Bella and the bet and Mike my frustrations pushed me to finish first and I was free to go shower and head home. I entered the locker room and showered then dressed in the clothes I wore to school. As I was packing up my things I heard the door open and then was greeted by Jasper and Emmett.

"Hey man, what happened to you?" Jasper asked.

"Finished early." I told them briskly.

"Man, what's going on with you?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing." I said grabbing my bag and tried to push my way past them, but since Emmett's one of the bet wrestlers at our school, I couldn't get threw.

"None of that crap Edward." Jasper said annoyed.

"Man, you can tell us. What's going on with Bella that has you moody?" Emmett asked.

"Ok, fine, I'll tell you. You can't tell anyone though, especially Bella."

"Promise." They both agreed.

"Okay, well after Biology Mike was starting to put his stupid moves on Bella when I told him not to and warned him I would hurt him if he hurt her, he proposed a bet though. The bet was whoever got a date with her first, won her. I didn't think much of it, because I didn't really like her at the time, I stupidly agreed. But now, all I can think about is how horrible this could become and ruin everything between her and I. I don't know what to do." I finished.

"So, now you like her, right?" Jasper asked. I nodded in agreement.

"Ok, I know what you do. Go through with it." Emmett said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Listen to me. You go through with it, win her over, show her how sweet and charming you are, but don't tell her about the bet." Emmett said with a proud smile.

"Really? You think that will work?" I asked them both.

"Yeah." Emmett boomed with laughter and a happy smile.

"Worth a shot." Jasper told me.

"Ok, I guess I'll do that. It's better then Mike getting her." I said before thanking them and leaving to go home.

-----------------------------------

When I got home the only person home was Alice. My dad was still working and my mom was probably still in her studio picking out furniture samples.

"Hey Edward!" Alice said cheerfully as she came in the kitchen.

"Hey, why are you so happy?" I asked. Even though she seemed to always be happy or cheerful with everything.

"Because, I have a new friend!" She exclaimed excited Bella was her friend.

"Oh, I see." I told her.

"You could be a little happier you know." She said, loosing some of the excitement in her voice.

"I'm very happy Alice!" I told her, faking excitement.

"You don't like her?" Alice asked annoyed, she had picked up on the mock excitement.

"No, I do. She seems very nice." I told her.

"But you don't like her like her?" Alice asked disappointed. "I could've sworn you would!"

"Alice, let's just see how it goes ok?" I told her. I didn't want to tell her everything, even though most of the time we could read each other's mind it seemed. I was just better to keep this to myself.

"Fine, by the way, she's coming to the mall with the group this weekend." She told me before heading upstairs. A wave of excitement washed over me, and as I kept thinking about Bella it continued to grow.

---------------------------------------

_Bella POV_

After gym I rushed to my truck, excited that my first day was over. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but I still couldn't get away soon enough.

Once home I began to relax a bit. I checked my email and saw I had one from Renee.

**Dear Bella,**

**Hey sweetie! How's everything in Fork's? Is it still cold, rainy and boring? How was your first day at school?-any cute boys? Just a reminder, your room is still set up here, just the way you left it. Write back.**

**I love you,**

**Xoxo Mom**

I clicked the 'Reply' button and wrote her back before I forgot or she phoned worried about me.

**Hey mom!**

**Everything here is wet and green, but sort of pretty compared to brown and red in Arizona. It's still a small town, but it's growing on me. It's cold and rainy, but since I've only been here a couple days, I'm not sure if it's boring. My first day at school was ok, not too many teachers called me out as the new student. I've met some friends and so far there isn't any guy that stands out. Thanks for the reminder, but I'm happy here. I love you mom, tell Phil I said hi.**

**Love, **

**Bella**

I sent it before I could regret lying to her about being happy here. I didn't love it here like I made her think, but it was the right thing to do, moving here.

I went down stairs and looked in the refrigerator to see what groceries Charlie had. Since he only seemed to have eggs, bread and milk I went out to the grocery store. I picked up some chicken, lettuce, salad dressing, vegetables and fruit, and then headed home.

I was glad to see that Charlie hadn't beaten me home.

I hurried and made dinner and just as I finished tossing the salad and placed it in two separate bowls, Charlie walked through the door.

"Hey Bells!" he called out as he came in and discarded his gun belt and jacket.

"Hey dad, how was work?" I asked.

"Pretty good, nothing too bad happened." He said. I couldn't help but think that the only reason nothing had happened during his work, was because nothing exciting ever really happened in Forks. "What did you make?" he asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Chicken and salad." I told him setting the plates on the table.

"Smells great." He said sitting down in his spot. "How was school?" he asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"It was ok. Made some friends, met some people." I told him.

"Who did you meet friend worthy?" he asked with a smile.

"Uhm, Alice and Edward Cullen, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, and Emmett Miller." I told him.

"All nice kids, especially the Cullen's. Their dad is a doctor at the hospital." My dad informed me. "Who else did you meet?" he asked.

"This guy Mike Newton." I told him. I'm sure he has heard of him, he knows everyone in Forks. I took a bite of my chicken as I waited for him to comment.

"Ah, not friend worthy though?" he asked.

"No, he is I guess. He's just a little weird." I answered.

"Yeah, he is." Charlie said as he returned to his dinner.

"So, Saturday Alice, Edward, Jasper, Rose and Emmett are heading up to the Port Angeles mall to do some shopping. I was wondering if I could go with them. I need some warmer clothes." I nervously told him. I wasn't sure if I had to ask permission to go places, with Renee most of the time she didn't care.

"That sounds fine. Who's driving?" apparently Charlie did care.

"Edward and Alice." I told him even though I had no clue who was driving, hopefully he wouldn't see through my lie.

"Sounds fine." He told me.

-------------

After dinner Charlie did the dishes and I headed up to my room to do my homework. After trying to figure out my trig homework, I thought a break would be nice. I pulled my sketch pad out and began drawing the perfect face that been in my mind all day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There it is!! I know it was kind of boring, and there wasn't any interaction between the two, but I thought I should bring Renee and Charlie in the picture and of course Edward at track.**

**I hope you guys' liked it. Tell me what you thought and what you want to read.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I will update before Friday if I get eight or more reviews. Just tell me what you think! ;)**


	5. Frustration is Never a Friend

**Heyy guys!! Sorry it took so long. Holidays and everything have caused my updating to be delayed. Thank you to those who reviewed and to those who have read the story so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it should be better than the last and I promise this story will get more interesting. ******** Happy reading!**

**Chapter 5**

_Bella's POV_

I woke up and looked outside. There was a glow showing through my window, which was unusual. I opened my blinds and realized it was the sun that I hadn't seen in a few days. Automatically, a smile rushed to my face, excited that today held potential for a better day. I quickly got ready for school. Throwing on my favorite t-shirt, a plain blue shirt that made my eyes shine (or so I've been told by Renee) and a pair of jeans. I noticed I couldn't do anything with my hair and pulled it up in a pony tail.

I ran down stairs and grabbed a muffin to eat on the way to school since I was running late.

I got in my truck and turned the key. Instead of my truck roaring to life it puttered then stopped. I tried five more times then decided to give up knowing that the only other way to get to school was the bus, I ran down the street to where the bus stop was, other than tripping a couple times I made it just in time to see the bus pulling away and turning around the corner. I had missed my only other way to school. This day had started out great but it had taken the turn for the worst and now I was without a ride.

I started walking back to my house, giving up on any other ride, when I heard a car pull up next to me.

"Bella! Bella!" an eager voice called to me. I turned towards the car and voice to see who it was. It was Mike Newton.

"Oh, hi Mike." I said with a forced smile.

I liked Mike. He was nice. The first day I noticed he was very friendly; liked to talk a lot. So that was kind of good, since I never had to try too hard to keep the awkward silence away. Although he was nice, he also seemed a little overpowering. He lingered onto everything I said, and that got annoying. Albeit I always tried to be nice.

"So, why aren't you on your way to school?" he asked with a grin. He sounded like my father; there was no hint of joking in his voice, something I noticed in Mike, no sense of humor.

"Uhm, well my truck wouldn't start and then I missed the bus." I told him.

"Oh, well you need a ride?" he asked. I didn't want to accept because I had enough time at school to deal with him, but I really needed to get to school. If I didn't go to school they would call Charlie and then I would get grounded (which wouldn't be too bad since I don't have friends here yet) but if I wanted to gain Alice's, Edward's, Rose's, Jasper's and Emmett's friendship then I couldn't get grounded.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." I said as I got in his car.

Once I got in he started talking. I added the casual 'mmm-hmms' to the conversation when needed and looked out the window. I was pulled into the conversation when I heard him mention Edward's name.

I didn't know how I felt about Edward yet, but I hoped we could be friends. And if we would be working on the art project together, then hopefully a friendship would form.

"So, you're friends with Edward Cullen?" he asked.

"Uh, I guess." I told him. Not like it's any of his business, I thought to myself.

"Oh," he said as if he wanted to say more.

"What?" I asked, we were pulling into the lot now and "I couldn't wait to get out of the car.

"Well, I just don't like how he looks at you. He's not that nice of a guy." He said.

This time I didn't hold back on what I was thinking. "Well, it doesn't have anything to do with you, does it?" I snapped angry.

"I was just watching out for you." He said, not catching onto my anger or annoyance towards him. It was like he was oblivious to any emotion I carried. He just stared at me and never caught on to the tone I used.

"I don't need you to watch out for me." I responded curtly. "Thanks for the ride." I huffed as I pushed open the door and slammed it behind me.

I walked off and headed into the school, ready to get the day over with so I could enjoy the weekend.

---------------------------------------------------

_Edward's POV_

Alice and I had arrived to school and were in the parking lot by my Volvo waiting for the rest of our friends to join us.

"So, what are the plans for this weekend?" I asked Alice. I knew some of us were going to the mall, I just wasn't sure who and when.

"Well, we are going to the mall. Rose, Bella and I are going to do some shopping." Alice told me.

"Bella? She's coming?" I asked with a smile. I liked Bella; I wanted to be her friend. She seemed nice and funny.

"Yeah, she's coming. She needs some new clothes since she isn't use to the cold weather and she needs some clothes." Alice explained.

"Oh, so what are the guys' doing?" I asked.

"We're making you guys come with us, we need someone to carry our bags of course." Alice said with a smile.

"I see. You only invited us to use us." I said, I wasn't surprised, only because it is Alice and she always uses us when we go shopping.

"Of course!" she said cheerfully.

I was about to argue with her and tell her I didn't want to go, but I caught site of Bella leaving a car, and it wasn't her truck. It was Mike's car. She didn't look happy, so I knew I didn't have to worry about Mike winning the bet, but she definitely didn't look happy and for some reason I hated Mike for that.

She walked off into the school. I thought of going and talking to her, but I decided to leave her alone for a bit. Growing up with Alice taught me to always give girls' space when they are upset, so I decided I wouldn't talk to her until Biology, luckily that was first hour.

"I'm going to go to my first hour." I told Alice grabbing my bag from the car.

"But, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett aren't here yet." She told me.

"I know, but their taking too long and I have to take care of some things before first hour." I said hoping she would let me go.

"Alright, fine. Go." She said.

I took my chance and headed off to Biology, hoping she was already in there. I don't know why but I felt like I needed to talk to her, to make her happy again. Maybe it was because she was nice enough to help me with my art project.

I walked into the classroom and looked anxiously over to the lab table where Bella and I sat. I was happy to see a brunette sitting there wearing a blue t-shirt that made her already beautiful eyes shine even more. I walked over and sat down next to her. She was working on something out of her trig book and she looked frustrated.

"Having trouble?" I asked softly, to not startle her."

"Yes, this is so frustrating! I don't understand any of it!" She responded, frustration not only showing on her face but dripping from her tone.

"Do you want my help? I'm pretty good at Trig, not to brag or anything." I told her adding my charming smile to the end.

"You are bragging, but yes I would love to get some help with this." Bella said, some of the frustration leaving her body.

"Ok, do you want to do some before class starts or do you want to wait till tomorrow night?" I asked her.

"How bout we start on it tomorrow night, I don't really want to think about it anymore this morning and it isn't due till Monday anyway." She said closing her book.

"Okay, that sounds good. So can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Well, you just did, but go ahead." She said with a teasing smile, something about that smile always made me smile.

"Why were you upset when you stepped out of Mike's car this morning?" I asked her, I hoped I hadn't pushed too far, but I was curious.

"How about you start with why was I with Mike this morning?" she asked.

"Okay, let's start with that one." I said. that was what I wanted to know.

"Well, my truck wouldn't start this morning and when I went to catch the bus, I missed it. So somehow by some coincidence Mike ended up there and offered a ride. I knew Charlie would kill me if he found out I missed school, even if it was by accident, so I took the ride. Then he started telling me he didn't like you or me being friends with you, if that is what we are, and he pissed me off. So that's probably why I looked upset." She ended after her rant.

"We are friends." I told her.

"Good." She said with a smile.

"And I'll talk to Mike, if you want me to, and get him to back off and let you live. I'm not as bad as he's making me out to be." I told her with a smile.

"If you're sure." She said with a smile.

"Ok, I'll talk to him." I told her with another smile, they just couldn't leave my face it seems.

-----------------------------------------------------

**There you go! Did Mike start some trouble?? Find out…**

**Okay, so I don't think I'll get another chapter out before Christmas, so Merry Christmas (if you celebrate it) and Happy New Year!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!!!**


	6. Truth

**New chapter!! Hope everyone had a good holiday! Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

_Bella's POV_

The rest of my day passed much like my first day just not as many people stared at me, which was good. I was looking forward to Saturday since I actually had plans. Even though I hate shopping, I was happy it would give me a chance to become close friends with Alice and Rosalie. I didn't know what to expect with Alice, she's always happy and very energetic but today she greeted me in art class, asked me to sit with her at lunch again and we talked about tomorrow.

Rosalie did the same and she really surprised me. I thought she didn't like me at first since she was breath-taking beautiful and loved all the attention, but she also surprised me. She talked and joked with me and didn't seem to judge me or hate me. It seemed like we were friends.

Jasper and Emmett also seemed like good friends and we all got along, including Edward.

I would be lying if I said I didn't like Edward. He was incredibly gorgeous, Greek God beautiful and charming. It was easy to fall into his emerald eyes and loose all train of thought. He was perfect and I was just ordinary.

I could never tell anyone about my feelings because if I told Alice that would become awkward and weird because it's her brother. Rose was out because she can't keep a secret and if I told Jasper or Emmett they would tell Edward. And I couldn't tell Edward because of fear of rejection and I have to help him with art if he wants to pass and he has to help me with Trig if I want to pass.

I couldn't tell anyone and I wont.

I walking out of the gym when I remembered I didn't have my truck, so I decided to walk home. I headed into the parking lot when Mike stopped me.

"Bella, get in. I'll drive you home." he told me from the driver seat in his car.

"No thanks Mike, I rather walk." He was oblivious to me freezing him out.

"Don't be stupid Bella, first becoming friends with Cullen, now this, just get in." he said.

He made me angry, my life was none of his business and he kept trying to make it his business.

"Get lost." I told him, walking the opposite way.

"Hey Bella!" Alice cheered, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

"The guys have a track meet tonight and I wondered if you wanted to come with Rose and I. She's cheering for Emmett, I'm cheering for Jasper and I wondered if you wanted to cheer for Edward or just come and watch." Alice explained, making something seem off about this and how she wanted me to cheer for Edward.

"Uh, sure I guess. I didn't have anything else planned other then doing some laundry." I answered. I would've never pictured myself going to a track meet or any other school function, but I liked Alice so hanging out with her couldn't be too bad.

"Great! The track meet is at seven, we'll come get you around six thirty. It will be so much fun! We're having a little party afterward at our house too." She said excited.

"Sounds fun, but Alice I really gotta go. I have to walk home before Charlie gets home or I might not be able to do anything tonight or tomorrow." I joked.

"Oh! Why don't you let Edward drive you home? I'm going with Jasper so take my seat." She said with a wink, something was definitely up, but I didn't care. I needed a ride.

"Are you sure he wont mind?" I asked.

"Not at all! See you tonight!" she exclaimed before bouncing off. She was up to something, but I couldn't worry about that right now, I needed to get home."

"Hey Bella! You need a ride?" Edward called to me. He was at his car getting ready to unlock the door and get in. He was looking at me with questioning eyes and I had to look away to not fall into them.

"Eh, yeah. Thanks." I answered walking over to his car. He opened the door for me, even though it was out of his way, and we drove out of the parking lot.

"Thanks for giving me a ride." I told him once he got in.

"No problem. Mike wouldn't give you a ride? He asked curious.

"No, he offered, but I declined." I told him pushing the thought of how I didn't mind telling Edward about my life, but I hated when Mike asked.

"So, freezing him out are we?" he asked with a smirk and quiet laugh.

"A little, I guess." I answered with a grin. I looked around his car and noticed a few CD's lying around. I picked one up and noticed it said 'RECORDED MUSIC BY EDWARD CULLEN' in Alice's girly and writing.

"You record music?" I asked amused.

"Actually, no. Alice records me sneakily and made me a CD." He said shyly.

"Oh, well I think that's cool. What kind of music?" I asked.

"Sometimes my own stuff, and classics." He said. He acted as if he was about this, turning the silence awkward.

"So, you're good at musical art just not drawing?" I joked.

"I guess so." He said with a smile.

I put the CD down and glanced at the dash board and caught site of the speedometer.

"Holy cow! Slow down!" I exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"You're going way too fast!"

"Oh, I always drive fast. Never gotten a ticket though, it's ok." He said with a relaxed tone, but there also seemed to be a hint of amusement in his voice and a small smile on his lips.

"We're going to die." I told him.

"No we won't, trust me." He said with one of his beautiful smiles and I couldn't help but smile back and trust him.

"Let's play a game." He said.

"Okay, what game?" I asked amused.

"Truth." He stated with a smile.

"Isn't that the kind of game girls play at a sleepover?" I asked.

"I don't know, you tell me," he retorted back with a laugh.

"I wouldn't know. Ok, how do you play?" I asked.

"We ask each other questions and we have to answer truthfully." He explained.

"How do you know if their telling the truth?" I asked.

"Your just have to trust them." he responded with a smirk.

"Ok, how does it end and how do you win?" I asked curious about the game.

"It ends when someone backs down from a question or lies. You win by asking someone a touch question and them passing on it, meaning they don't answer and then they get a chance to ask you a tough question and you win by answering it truthfully." He explained.

"Ok, I'm in. You go first." I challenged.

"Ok, favorite color?" he asked.

"That's not tough." I said with a smile.

"Not all questions are meant to be tough, you can ask anything. Are you passing already?" he asked.

"Not at all. Green is my favorite color." I told him, I couldn't say emerald, it would be too obvious.

"Huh, I pegged you as the blue girl." He responded.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"You're just calm and it reminds me of blue. And you're secretive, and that reminds me of blue too." He explained.

"Oh, ok." I said confused still. "My turn?" I asking dropping it.

"Yep, hit me." He answered ready for his question.

"Favorite animal?" I asked.

He took his time and looked deep in thought with his forehead crinkled and eye brows scrunched. I looked out the window and noticed we were parked in front of my house but had no idea how long we had been there.

"Mountain lion." He answered and I whipped my head around to look at him.

"Why mountain lion?" I asked.

"Their great attackers and incredibly fast." He answered with excitement.

"I see." I responded. "I would love to continue to see which question you are going to ask next, but I better get in before Charlie comes home. I'll see you tonight though, ok?" I asked.

"Are you going to the meet or the party?" he asked.

"Both. Alice invited me. See you later." I said before getting out and heading up to my house.

_Edward POV_

I drove away from Bella's house and headed to mine to get ready for the meet. I was excited Bella was going to be at the meet, but I was also a little nervous that she'd be there watching me. Ignoring that thought I focused on the game I had started with her, truth.

It was the perfect way I could get to know her. I cant help but regret making that be with Mike. Hopefully he'll forget it since she keeps blowing him off.

I got all my stuff together and headed to the school where I met up with Jasper and Emmett in the locker room.

"Hey man, ready for the meet?" Jasper asked as he pulled on his uniform shirt.

"Yeah, let's go." I said heading out to the track.

_Bella's POV_

Alice and Rosalie came over and picked my outfit out for me. I didn't understand why I needed to change, but they saw a reason for it and instead of wasting time I just went with it and got ready.

"How do I look?" I asked walking back into my bedroom changed into the skinny jeans, red t-shirt and white zip up sweat shirt jacket.

"Amazing!" Rosalie cheered from my bed.

"Oh. My. God! Edward is so going to fall for you in that!" Alice blurted, leaving me confused and Rosalie looked pissed.

"You weren't supposed to tell her yet!" Rose said giving her a glare.

"What is going on?" I asked confused.

"We made you change because we think something is going on between you and Edward. There is, isn't there?" Alice asked excited.

"No, there isn't. We're just friends, that's it." I told them, hoping they couldn't tell that I thought of Edward as more than a friend.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. We've all seen how you two act around each other." Rosalie said bored of the conversation now.

"Everyone knows something is going on with you two." Alice said.

"Yeah, a friendship." I told them.

"Whatever, you'll admit it someday. Lets go, we're going to be late." Alice said getting up from my bed and heading out to her car. Rosalie and I followed and we all headed to the high school track.

--------------------------------------------

Reviews are wonderful, please leave me some!

Also, anyone know what book the game Truth is from? I don't own it, by the way!


	7. The Real Truth Comes Out

**Yes, I am finally updating. I am going to try something new and just keep writing chapters so then I get some done and then that way updates are more frequent! I hope it works…**

**Here you go…**

**Chapter 7**

_**Bella's POV**_

We arrived at the meet and watched the guys as they ran and beat the other team. I was never into sports; in fact I'm still not into them. But it was exciting to see Edward, Jasper and Emmett running. Of course Alice and Rosalie cheered them on loader then anyone else in the stadium and I occasionally clapped and cheered at the right moments. I wasn't the type to draw attention to myself.

We met up with the guys afterward because Alice and Rosalie wanted to see them before the party and they needed to figure out car pooling arrangements.

"Ok, so you girls drove here in one car right?" Jasper asked Alice.

"Yeah, did you guys?" she returned the question.

"Yeah, so how bout I ride with you in your car and who ever wants to join us can?" Jasper asked.

"Sounds good, why don't Rose and Em ride with us?" Alice asked as she threw a wink at me, I just rolled my eyes but secretly I was excited for the car ride with Edward.

"Whatever! You guys, lets just go!" Emmett called out like an impatient child.

I tried to hide my life and ended up with just a goofy smile on my face, I looked around to see if anyone noticed and caught a look with Edward, he too had the same type of smile on my face.

"Ok, well you guys figure it out; I'm going to my car. Bella want to join me?" he asked.

I couldn't turn it down; I really wanted to ride with him.

"Sure." I told him as I followed him to his car.

We got in a he started his car and began to pull out.

"I thought you wanted them to figure it out, how are they going to do that if we leave?" I asked confused.

"That's the point, this way I don't have to drive any obnoxious people back to my house." He said with a smile.

"You're a little sneaky, how long do you think it will take them to notice?" I asked him with amusement.

"I don't know, don't really care either. They'll find out sooner or later." He responded. "So, should we continue our game?" he asked.

I perked up with the thought of our game continuing and just nodded my head.

"Ok, favorite candy?" he asked.

"Still going with the easy ones I see, umm I guess it would have to be skittles." I responded, not really having to think about it.

"Why skittles?" he asked curious.

"Because, they have a great slogan and you really can taste the rainbow." I responded with a light giggle at the end of my sentence.

"Good point." He said with a chuckle of his own. "Your turn."

"Favorite color?" I asked, he had asked me earlier and I wanted to know his.

"Hey, I asked you that earlier."

"So, are we not allowed to re-ask questions the other asked us?" I questioned him.

"No, I guess you can." He said shyly.

"I didn't hear your answer, is that a pass?" I asked hoping he wouldn't pass.

"No, it's not a pass. My favorite color is a mix of chocolate and chestnut." He responded with a hint of pink washing over his cheeks, almost as if he were _blushing!_

But why would he blush with such an easy question? It was just a color…

_**Edward POV**_

We were almost at my house when she asked my favorite color. I responded without carefully thinking and told her the colors that first came to mind, those colors happened to also be the color of her eyes.

I felt a slit hint of blush touch my cheeks but she just continued on, not noticing my reference in color to her eyes.

"Hmm, I would have pegged you as a red guy or maybe yellow." She responded in a mocking voice.

"You're mocking me?" I asked as we pulled up to my house and turned the engine off. I looked over at her and smiled as I saw that cute smile of hers reach her eyes.

"Not mocking, just re-quoting you in different words." She responded with a fit of giggles.

I couldn't help but feel more towards Bella then just friendship feelings. I liked her, really liked her. She wasn't like the other girls at school who threw themselves at me, she was smart, funny, and caring and I always seemed to be smiling when I was around her.

"Ok, well maybe we should pick up on the game a little later. Gotta get this party started first." I told her reluctantly.

She turned in her seat and looked ahead towards my house.

"This is your house?" she asked as if she were shocked.

"Yeah, my dad is a doctor so you know he wanted to get this amazing house." I informed her.

"It's so beautiful." She said as she continued to look at it.

"Want to see the inside?" I asked her with a smile.

"Hell yeah!" she responded excited as she opened her door and stepped out.

When I saw her earlier at the track meet I was blown away. She looked so beautiful. The red shirt she was wearing made her eyes shine and the jeans she wore accented her legs and curves nicely. In less words she looked stunning and I couldn't wait to spend the evening with her, although just as a friend sadly.

We made our way in the house and began to set some last minute stuff up. We weren't serving any alcohol mainly because our parents would kill us if we did, but also because none of us enjoyed the taste of it or enjoyed the way it made your body feel afterward.

It was still one of the biggest parties and a lot of people were coming.

---------------------------------

The party was in full swing now and everyone was here. Rose and Alice dragged Bella away from me and they were off doing girl stuff so I was left with just Emmett and Jasper.

"So, how's it going with Bella?" Emmett asked while wiggly his eye brows.

"It's fine, we're having fun. Why?" I asked confused by his questioning.

"Oh, come on Edward! You're totally swooning over her!" Emmett said loudly, fortunately the music was loud enough to block it out from other people around.

"Ok, I might like her. But nothing is going to happen, ok?" I told them.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Because of a lot of reasons I can't tell you. Just back off you guys." I told them before leaving to get a drink.

_**Bella's POV**_

Rose and Alice pulled me aside to I guess check our makeup or something, I don't know. I found it pointless.

After getting away from them I returned to the party and was trying to get back to Edward. We had started playing Truth again and it was fun. We got the basic questions of getting to know the other person, and were now really getting to know each other, asking about the past and stuff deeper then favorites.

On my way back to where we last hanging out I was stopped by someone I really didn't want to see, Mike.

"Hey Bella, enjoying the party?" he asked, screaming over the music.

"Yeah!" I screamed back mumbling a little something about me enjoying it until he came over, which he didn't hear.

"So, I was thinking we should go out sometime!" he yelled.

"Sorry, but I can't." I told him.

"Is this about Cullen?!" he screamed, he looked angry.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you going out with Edward?!"

"Why does it matter?" I asked him, I didn't see how this concerned him, once again.

"Because Bella, we're supposed to be together!" he yelled, and this yell wasn't just to be heard over the music, it was out of anger. I tried to move away from him but he grabbed me and pulled me towards him.

"Let me go!" I screamed, trying to kick him, which wasn't really working too well.

"No, we belong together Bella!"

"Get your hands off of her!" I heard someone say behind us.

Mike spun around and I saw who the voice was, it was Edward. He looked pissed too.

"Aw, so cute. Edward to the rescue." Mike sneered. "You don't get her Edward, not anymore."

"Stop it Mike." Edward said sternly, moving towards us.

"What are you going to do?" Mike asked. "Beat me up? You wouldn't want to accidentally hurt Bella now would you?" he asked harshly.

Everyone around us stopped dancing and the music had stopped as everyone anticipated a fight.

"He's not worth it Edward." I told Edward, he looked at me for the first time and looked like he was about to say something.

"Yeah Eddie, I'm not worth it." Mike said with a laugh at the end. "You wouldn't want Bella to know about our little bet would you?" Mike asked.

He still had a grip on me, but it didn't hurt as much, and even less when I heard his question to Edward. Bet? What bet?

"Mike, don't." Edward told him.

"Oh, so she really doesn't know?" Mike asked.

"Edward?" I asked, confused.

"You see Bella, him and I made a bet to see who would get a date with you first. Turns out, Edward waited to long so now I get you." Mike said right before he was knocked to the ground by Edward and tackled by Jasper and Emmett.

---------------------------------------

**There's a chapter, working on the next one already…**

**Hope you liked it, review and tell me what you thought.**


	8. The Effects the Truth Has

**Thank you for reading! Here is the next chapter…**

**Chapter 8**

_**Bella's POV**_

I walked away from Mike and stood there stunned by what I had just heard. They had bet against me? So, there really wasn't any chance Edward liked me, how foolish of me! I felt tears as they threatened to roll down my eye lids and cascade down my face. I forced them back, willing myself not to cry in front of everyone.

I started to push through people and heard someone calling my name, but I couldn't concentrate on the voice enough to know who it was. I finally made it outside and filled my lungs with fresh air. Finding no one out here, I let a few tears stream down my face, but not allowing myself for a full out break down. I wanted to go home, this wasn't fun anymore and I couldn't be around anyone.

I heard foot steps behind me but made no move to turn around.

"Bella." Edward said out of breath. He sounded worried and hurt but that couldn't be right because he wasn't the one hurt at all tonight.

"Bella, please talk to me." He pleaded.

I wiped my eyes and turned to face him. He looked horrible, but that didn't seem right, there was no reason for him to look hurt, but defeated seemed to work since he didn't win at all tonight.

"What do you want me to say Edward? That I should have know there was nothing more between us other then just a stupid bet you formed with one of the biggest jerks in our school! I should have known, and I am such an idiot to not realize that there was nothing more. You don't have to say anything, and frankly I don't want to say anything to you, I have nothing to say!" I ranted and yelled. I never let my feelings get me, but this was too much for me to take.

"Bella you don't understand." He said before trying to explain.

"I don't want to know Edward, this was clear enough. I'm just, I'm done. You should find someone else to help you with art; it's really not that hard. You just picture something and draw it, there's no lying in art, but then again maybe it might be hard for you since you're full of lies." I told him harshly before walking away. I know I was harsh and mean, but I couldn't hide my feelings anymore.

"Bella, where are you going?" he called out to me.

"Home." I responded. I didn't care if I had to walk, I was going home.

-----------------------------------------------

_**Edward POV**_

After Mike told everyone the last thing I wanted Bella to hear I attacked him. After that Jasper and Emmett took over and beat the crap out of him as I went after Bella.

I knew she wouldn't be happy, and I knew she would be hurt. I meant to tell Mike the bet was off weeks ago when I first started to get to know Bella but I forgot. Now I was regretting all of it and hated myself for letting this happen. It would ruin any chance I had with her.

I stepped out on the patio and saw her there, her back to me.

"Bella." I said sounding weak and defeated.

"Bella, please talk to me." I pleaded with her, I wanted her to hear me out and hopefully we could work this out and I could tell her my true feelings.

When she turned around I saw her cheeks that had been glistened by tears, and it broke my heart to know I caused her pain.

I listened to her as she yelled at me, which I deserved but once she started to walk away I wondered where she was going. When she told me she was going home I couldn't just let her walk home and I knew she wouldn't accept a ride from me.

I went back into the party and found Alice after telling her she needed to give Bella a ride I headed up to my room for the rest of the night. I wasn't going to enjoy the rest of the party. Not knowing that Bella was mad at me.

--------------------------------------

_**Bella's POV**_

I was walking across their front yard when Alice came running out of the house yelling my name.

"Bella, Bella!" She screamed as she came closer, I don't think she realized I had already stopped, so there was no need for her to continue to yell.

"Where are you going?" she asked me trying to catch her breath.

"Home." I responded placing my arms around my chest once I realized it was cold out.

"Let me take you, I don't want you walking home alone in the dark, and besides your house is on the other side of the town." She pleaded. Even though Forks was a small town it would still be a long walk for me.

"Ok, fine." I said as I walked behind her to her car. I wasn't mad at her, but I was just in a crappy mood over all.

I got in the car silently and was relieved that Alice didn't question me on anything. She must have known that I wasn't in a good mood, especially since she was right there when everything happened.

We arrived at my house and I was about to get out when I decided I should thank Alice, she didn't need to drive me home, but she was being a good friend.

"Thanks Alice, I appreciate you driving me home." I thanked her.

"No problem, you're my friend. I would do anything for you. And Bella, even though Edward did something bad to you, and I don't know what, I know he likes you so try not to torture him too long. At least listen to him before you give up on him." She told me.

"Thanks Alice, I'll think about it. Call you later." I told her as I stepped out of her car and made my way up to my house.

------------------------------------

_**Edward POV**_

I couldn't sleep. It just wasn't possible.

I tossed and turned and then heard Alice climb up the stairs. I got out of bed and made my way to her room.

"Hey, did you take her home?" I asked her.

"Yeah, she's home safely." Alice told me with a sad smile.

"Thanks."

"Why are you thanking me Edward, she's my friend too." Alice reminded me.

"I know, I just wanted her to get home safely."

"Edward, what happened tonight?" Alice asked me concerned.

"It doesn't have anything to do with you Alice." I told her.

"That's not true. She's one of my best friends Edward. She's pissed, and heartbroken by something you did, what was it?" she asked more forcefully.

"Fine. I stupidly made a bet with Mike Newton on the first day Bella was here and it blew up in my face tonight." I explained to her without many details.

"What was the bet?" she asked

"That I could get Bella to go out on a date with me first and then she would be mine, but I didn't know her then. I didn't know that I would fall for her, because I did. But now it's all screwed up." I told her.

"You definitely screwed up." Alice told me, not really helping my problem.

"Thanks Alice." I told her while turning to walk out.

"Wait Edward, I will try to help. But you have to talk to her first. If she doesn't forgive you after you explain yourself, then I will help. But you have to try." She told me. I nodded my head in agreement and thanks and then left her room. I had to think of what I was going to say to her.

--------------------------------

**Short update but it's still one. And I got a lot of reviews and stuff with the last chapter; maybe I should give you guys' more cliff hangers….**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would love to get up to 10!!! But I would accept more as well….**




	9. Working through the truth

**Thank you to those who reviewed and I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter.**

**I had this chapter planned and ready to be up by last week, but the system was down and wouldn't let me. Then my computer almost crashed and stuff so I didn't want to post it in case of anything bad happening. So my computer is fine and the system is working now, so here is your update!**

**DISCLAIMER: NEVER OWNED OR WILL OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS!!!! Though if I did I would be famous for it!! :D**

**---------------------------------------**

_**Bella POV**_

Once I returned home I was relieved to see that Charlie was still out with his friends, my guess either at dinner or chatting with them. Either way, I didn't care. It gave me time to get in and not be questioned about my horrific night.

I went up stairs and grabbed my bag that I took to the bathroom with me along with my favorite sweat paints and one of my oldest, most comfortable, t-shirts and went into the bathroom ready to take a shower.

I stepped in and turned the temperature to the highest it would go and allowed the steaming water to cascade and frame my body. It relaxed my muscles and as soon as I started to think about the night all over again, I began to cry. There was something about crying in the shower that made it all better. Maybe because you didn't get all gross and snotty since the water washed away the tears and any signs of crying.

After my shower I stepped out and changed into my pajamas. After running a comb through my hair I pulled it into a ponytail I headed back into my room with my clothes and bathroom bag. I didn't want to think about anything more tonight so I pulled my covers down, lay down and tried to fall asleep.

Sleep didn't come, but when Charlie entered my room I pulled out my best acting skills and he eventually left.

I eventually fell asleep and awoke to the sun shining in.

I went down stairs and was thankful to find that Charlie wasn't home. He left a note saying he had to go into work and so I made myself breakfast and settled into the living room turning on the T.V. and tuned into the music videos countdown.

My cell phone was placed next to me and I noticed I had five missed calls from Edward, but I really didn't care anymore. I didn't want to talk to him, he should take the hint.

There were also text messages on my phone that had been left unread until I decided to read them.

**Bella, talk to me please.**

That was the first one he sent me.

**I'm really sorry, just answer your phone. I need to talk to you.**

Read the second one.

The last one though was from Alice.

**Bella, answer Edward. He's really sorry and needs to talk to you. So he can explain himself.**

I decided I needed to answer one of them so I called Alice.

"Hey, you finally answered." Alice said with her cheerful voice.

"Well, I didn't hear my phone at all this morning. I just woke up. But I wouldn't have answered him anyway." I told her.

"Bella, you need to talk to him." She told me.

"Why? Why do I_ need_ to talk to him?" I asked her.

"He needs to explain himself so you can forgive him." She told me.

"Ok, well right now I am not ready for that. In fact, I don't know when I will be. I don't want to talk to him at all this weekend, I'll see where I am on Monday. If I feel like talking to him I will find him myself. Ok? Can you rely that message to him?" I asked her.

"No, if you want him to know that, then you tell him yourself." She told me.

"Ok, fine. I don't want to put you in the middle Alice and this isn't something you need to take sides on, because it's really not that big of a deal to me. Just don't call me for the next couple of days." I told her and then hung up. I couldn't play it cool anymore, this whole thing was stupid, and I knew that. But I didn't want to be bothered or talk to anyone this weekend. I was going to stay in my room and read and watch movies and T.V.

**Don't call or txt me anymore. I'll find you when I want to talk.**

I quickly sent the text to Edward and returned my attention to the T.V and cereal.

------------------------------------------

_**Edward POV**_

**Don't call or txt me anymore. I'll find you when I want to talk.**

Was the last text or any way of communication I got from Bella, and that was two days ago.

It was Monday now and I was anxious and nervous to see how the day would go. We had Biology together and art and we sat by each other in each of those classes and at lunch. I hoped she would talk to me today and give me a chance to explain myself.

I drove to school with Alice as usual and made my way into the school. I quickly went to my locker and took my time since I didn't notice Bella's truck in the parking lot when I arrived.

I was at my locker gathering my books when I turned and noticed Bella with Alice. She looked beautiful as always and when she briefly looked at me, it was nothing more then a small glance but it was enough to notice the hurt and anger in her eyes.

I closed my locker and went to first hour, hoping she would talk to me.

I walked in the class and noticed her sitting there in her usual seat.

I sat down and casually looked over at her a couple times, but she never even acknowledged me.

Class went by and I got nothing out of her, the same with art. She just sat there and drew whatever it was she was drawing, I couldn't tell since she held it up closer to her chest.

Once lunch came along I seriously thought she would either come in and ignore me or maybe she would sit next to her other friends. Instead, she was nowhere in sight. I turned to Alice and asked her where Bella was. She didn't know where she was either so I made my way out of the cafeteria.

I didn't know where I was going to go and look for her but I thought a start would be to see if she left campus, so I looked out to the parking lot and saw her truck there, so she was still here.

I knew she wasn't in the bathroom because Alice always went in there with Bella and Rose before lunch to do whatever girls do in there.

I headed to the library thinking maybe she was in there, but still I came short and couldn't find her.

I don't know what made me think of this but I headed into the art room and there she was.

She was working on something at the easel and she didn't hear me come in. I sat there for a while and just admired her at work. She looked so much more peaceful then when I saw her earlier today.

-------------------------------

_**Bella POV**_

I skipped out on lunch, not wanting to spend another minute near Edward then what I needed to.

So I decided to go to the art room and draw for my project. I just started drawing random stuff and before I knew it I had the outlines of a girl with a tear stained face and the drawing was depressing. I took another look at it and notice that I had drawn myself, which wasn't allowed for the project. I was supposed to draw Edward, but that wouldn't work now.

I started working on something else and ended up with the outlines of a guy without a face, I couldn't draw Edward's face. It would bring back pain and I couldn't stand that right now. I took a break from it and just started painting, pointless colors collided together and I ended up with a painting of a collage of colors. I was so into it that I didn't notice someone come in until I heard them speak.

"Are you ever going to talk to me?" someone asked.

I looked up and saw Edward staring at me from a stool.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"A while." He answered.

I turned away from him and started to clean up after my mess. Lunch was almost over and afternoon classes were going to be starting soon.

"Bella, please!" He said after I turned the water off from cleaning my brushes.

"No Edward. Not now." I told him.

"Then after school." He suggested.

"Not today." I told him.

"Then tomorrow morning?" he asked.

"Edward! Just leave me alone, ok? Just act like it never happened, any of it. Lets act like we never met, ok?" I told him feeling the start of tears coming. I held them back not wanting to cry.

"No, I cant do that. We formed a good friendship Bella, and I've gotten feelings for you too." He told me.

"Stop it, those are lies. Because we didn't form a good friendship because it started with a stupid bet and lies! And you don't have feelings for me, you cant." I told him.

"But I do." He told me.

"Forget them, because I don't feel that way about you. I cant look at you anymore and I don't want to be around you and I definitely don't want to talk to you. So if you don't want to leave, I will." I told him before I grabbed my stuff and exited the room, the door slamming behind me.

-------------------------------------------

**There's another chapter for you guys!!!**

**I hope you review and tell me what you thought!!!**

**Thanks for reading!!**


	10. Begging For Forgiveness

**Thank you to those who reviewed and to those who read this! I am very glad to read that you guys like my story. It's encouraging and I am proud that I have been updating weekly! You guys are awesome so thank you!**

**This is an early update because I have to go to Kentucky this weekend because my grandma has gone ill and it is bad, so I figured it would be better for me to update early than late. I hope you guys enjoy…**

**Here is the next chapter…**

**DISCLAIMER: OWN NOTHING!!!**

**Chapter 10**

_**Bella**_

I quickly picked up my stuff and left the room, trying as gracefully as I could. I succeeded until I got out in the hall and managed to trip a little and ended up having to pick up my stuff. I did so quickly and hurried off to the parking lot. I didn't want Edward to come out of the art room and see me, so I escaped to my car.

Students weren't allowed to leave school premises unless they had an exit pass, but frankly I didn't care at this point. I was leaving.

I opened my truck door and stepped in and placed the school books I still had with me in the passenger seat. Before driving home I knew I had to collect myself. I let a couple tears fall that were already on the verge of falling and wiped them away quickly. I couldn't break down, not yet.

I grabbed my cell out of my bag and sent Alice a text telling her I was going home sick and to tell my teachers that as well for me. With that being done and the tears at bay so far, I started my truck and felt a little comfort as the roar vibrated through out the truck. There was always something comforting about my truck.

I put it in drive and left the school. Driving to my home and my bed. The one place I could cry and break down at for a good three or four hours before Charlie came home and started questioning me about my day and school. Hopefully he wouldn't find out about me leaving school early, but that was something I couldn't worry about right now.

I crossed the down in my old, red truck and made it home. I ran inside and went immediately to the bathroom to wash away the horrible day. As the warm water cascaded over me and relaxed my tense muscles I began to re-think the day. Or not so much the day as what Edward had said. He had told me that he had developed feelings for me. But that couldn't be. I didn't really know him, at least not the real him. The only Edward I knew was the one who made a bet about me and never told me about it. He was a liar.

That's when the tears started up. They blended in with the water from the shower and when I stepped out there was no sign that I had cried. Until they continued outside of the shower and they stained my face. Causing my eyes to redden.

I made it out of the bathroom and changed into favorite sweat pants and sweat shirt. They comforted me and I curled up on my bed. Placing my ear buds in my ear and turning on any music I fell asleep as the tears pooled out of my eyes and never ceased.

_**Edward**_

I returned to lunch and everyone questioned me. I ignored them though and they eventually shut up noticing that I wasn't going to tell them anything.

I tuned them out until I heard Alice. "Bella just text me, she said she is going home sick." Alice told everyone with a confused look on her face.

I knew she wasn't really sick. I quickly got up and walked out of the lunch room once again, ignoring the calls from my table.

I went back to the art room and got my drawing I had finished and asked the teacher if he could hang it in the halls. He told me he would put it in the display case after school. I thanked him and left quickly, my plan set in motion.

I went out to the parking lot and got in my car. I quickly sped out of the parking lot and drove across town and parked in front of Bella's house. I knew what I was about to do was going to be hard and tricky. She wouldn't believe me and she would probably continue to yell at me. But I needed to tell her how I really felt. I had felt so much towards her since I met her, and as we formed our friendship my feelings grew more and more for her.

I didn't just have a crush on her, I was pretty sure what I felt towards her was more than that and possibly even more than a like, but I'm not going to overwhelm her with all of that. I just need to talk to her.

I rung the doorbell but no one answered. I knew Charlie wasn't home and her truck was in the driveway. I looked under the rug and found their extra key. I quickly un-locked it and opened the door. I tried to be quiet as I made my way up the stairs.

I walked over to her room and lightly knocked before opening the door. When I opened the door wider for me to see inside I saw her lying on the bed with head phones on with her back to me.

I walked over to her bed and looked to see if she was still awake. Her breathing was even and her eyes were closed, so obviously she was asleep. I didn't know what to do now, but I knew I wanted to lie with her and hold her, which I did. I crawled into bed behind her and draped my arm over her and held her lightly, so not to wake her.

I closed my eyes and breathed in her scent. She smelt like strawberries and it made my heart warm and a smile over take my lips. I quickly fell into my own slumber and fell asleep next to her.

_**Bella**_

I woke up and felt something or better yet someone next to me. Scared of who it could be I slowly turned to see who it was. I recognized the bronze hair and relief crashed over me. I would be lying if a smile didn't come with the relief, because it did. I turned in his arms and faced him.

But then, I realized why I was in my bed to begin with, because of _him_. He made me feel this way. Helpless, sad, frustrated, angry, and about a thousand other un-explainable feelings.

He opened his eyes slowly and as they registered he too smiled like I had a minute ago.

"Hey." He said softly, still smiling.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, with no feeling.

"I came to see you and explain things."

"I told you I didn't want to talk to you, I told you to leave me alone." I reminded him, incase he forgot, because somehow he had to have since he was here.

"I know you did, but I couldn't let it be that way, or end that way. Bella you have to believe me." He told me with pleading eyes.

"What do I have to believe Edward?" I asked angry as I got up off the bed and out of his embrace.

He too got up and stood on the other side of the bed from me.

"You have to believe that I never actually went through with the bet, you need to let me explain." He told me.

"Fine, you can explain but after that I want you to explain." I told him frustrated.

"Ok, when you first came to Forks High school and Mike started talking to you that day in Biology I knew something was up with him. I've known him since elementary school and he is a scum bad. So I pulled him aside and asked him what he was up to. That's when he made a bet with me. The bet was to see who you would accept a date from and whoever you picked first would have you…" he looked at me and when I gave him a dirty look for the choice of words he used, _have you, _he changed the wording, "I mean, we could date you and the other wouldn't bug you for the rest of the year. I thought that would be good, since I didn't want to see you get involved with someone like that. He's a bad guy…" Edward continued saying until I interrupted him.

"But that's my choice, or it was anyway. Who I go out with. That was my choice to make, if I liked him and wanted to go on a date with him you shouldn't have cared. I wasn't yours." I told him angrily.

"I know that, I know that and I did then too. But I just…I knew you were a nice person and I knew that once you and I became friends that I could develop feelings for you. There was just some kind of connection I felt from the beginning and I just didn't want him to try any of his crap with you. I never acted on the bet though, I never asked you out. So you know I never actually did anything about it." Edward defended himself.

"Then why make the bet in the first place? If you weren't going to do anything?" I asked him.

"Because, I didn't want him to do anything. And I thought maybe if I bet against him then he wouldn't act either and then I wouldn't have to worry about it." he explained.

"But?" I asked.

"But, I ended up having feelings for you after we got closer and I just didn't know how to tell you about the bet or my feelings so I hid it or made up ways to hang out with you." He told me.

"What do you mean; you made up ways to hang out with me?" I asked confused.

"Well, I started Truth with you, ironic huh?" he told me with a light laugh.

I smiled at the thought, but then composed myself. I couldn't give in yet.

"What else?" I asked.

"Well, I lied about another thing." He said guiltily.

"What a surprise!" I exclaimed.

"Please, Bella, it's not like that. I'm not this horrible person who lies. I promise you." He told me.

"Don't promise. You might break it later." I told him coldly.

"He looked more saddened when I said that.

"What's the other lie?" I asked.

"Well, I don't really suck at art. I'm actually really good at it. I just said that so I could talk to you and get a chance to be around you more often." He told me.

"Oh." I said. I didn't know what else to say. I couldn't yell at him for that.

"Can I show you something?" He asked with a hopeful look.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, we have to go back to school for me to show you." He told me.

"Schools out." I told him, confused.

"Yeah, I know. Please?" He pleaded.

"Fine, just let me change." I told him, then felt my cheeks heat up at the thought of me in my worst clothes in front of him.

"You're beautiful." He told me with a smile before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

I smiled to myself and then hurried and dressed in a pair of jeans and random t-shirt.

I grabbed my jacket and left my room and met up with him in the living room.

We left walked out to the front yard and I locked the door behind us, grabbing my bag on the way out.

We were headed off to school for some reason I had no clue about. Another thing I was unsure of was the way I felt towards Edward and rather or not to believe or forgive him. I guess I would figure it all out after our little field trip.

-------------------------------------

**End of chapter. I also started thinking as I was writing this that I might end it soon. All the things I wanted to happen and had planned for this story are happening so the next chapter might be the last or the one after that. I might also have an epilogue if you guys request it, or want it. Let me know your thoughts on that. **

**Also, review this chapter. Let me know what you were thinking while reading it and how you felt about it. I would love to come home to tons of reviews!!! Also, since I'm not sure what is going on with my grandma I don't know when I will be able to update next…sorry.**

**Thanks!**


	11. Bringing Everything Together Forever

**Hey guys! It's been way too long. Sorry about that. All of March was a crazy month for me. Every weekend I traveled to visit my grandma since she wasn't in good health, and then she passed away the end of March. I'm sorry for not updating but I have been dealing with all that and then holiday this past weekend. But here is an update and the last one as well. Sorry to end it, but there really isn't more I can do with the story. I feel like it is over and I don't have anything else planned for it. **

**Since it's been so long I will update you guys on what has happened…**

**Edward went to see Bella at her house and explain things and he talked her into going to the school with him….**

**FINAL DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN THEM!!!!! IF SO I WOULDN'T BE WRITING A SILLY FANFIC I WOULD BE WRITING MORE BOOKS!!!**

**Chapter 11**

_**Bella**_

We arrived at the school in silence with no speaking through out the whole car ride as well. I didn't have anything to say anymore. I wasn't really angry at him anymore, but I also didn't have any thing to say, I was curious as to why we were heading to the school.

We pulled in the parking lot and I got out of his car as soon as he parked it. He got out as well and we walked in silence to the closest door near the art room. As we walked through the hallways in silence I took in the surroundings on the walls. Some of the portraits had been hung up above lockers and as we turned a corner Edward came to stop. He turned his head and looked into the display case that was out the art room. I turned to see what he was looking at and gasped as I realized what it was I was looking at.

I saw a portrait; it was of a girl that looked just like me. The hair, eyes, nose, cheeks, and lips everything looked just like me. Then I realized that it was Edwards's portrait of me. I continued to stare at it until I heard Edward speak.

"This is the portrait I drew of you. Although we never actually hung out to be able to draw the other person, I pretty much memorized how you looked and drew you." Edward said as if he was shy to admit it.

"You drew this from memory?" I asked shocked as I turned to him.

"Yeah, pretty much." He said with a smile.

"It's so good Edward." I said turning back to it. It really did look just like me.

"Thank you." He said still shy.

"I love it." I told him with a smile.

"You do?" he asked me shocked.

"I do." I told him. "And I guess I forgive you too."

"Bella, I am so sorry about that. It was stupid and I never wanted you to find out, even though that doesn't sound good either, what I meant to happen was just to make sure Mike never hurt you. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Edward." I told him with a reassuring smile.

_**Edward**_

She liked it, she loved it! I was so thrilled when she told me she actually liked it. I was so worried she would hate it and become even madder at me. But as it turned out she liked it and on top of that she also forgave me. I was so relieved to hear that as well, because I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if she never forgave me.

"Bella, is there anyway that we could finish our game of truth?" I asked with a smile, having something already planned.

"I guess," She responded with a smile.

We sat down with our backs against the lockers.

"It's your turn right?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I said nervous, "If I kissed you right now, would you turn away?" I asked nervous for her response.

"No," she stated with a smile.

I leaned forward and lightly kissed her and felt her kiss me back. After a few moments I pulled back and shared a smile with her.

"My turn," she said with a smile. "If I asked you to be my boyfriend, would you turn away?" she asked.

"Yes," I told her and saw the shock and then hurt come across her face. "My turn." I told her with a smile as she just sat there.

"Would you like to my girlfriend?" I asked her, "Remember you have to tell the truth." I reminded her with a teasing smile.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you, I was freaking out there for a little bit! I thought you didn't like me!" She yelled playfully at me.

"How could you think that?" I asked her.

"Uh, by you saying you would turn away." She said in a duh tone.

"Well, I wanted to be the one to ask you." I said with a smile.

"You're a tease." She said with a smile.

"So is that a no?" I asked.

"No, that is a definite yes!" She said with a smile.

I returned the smile and captured her lips with mine, no longer worried about Mike or the paintings. We were going to be a couple and I would never do anything to jeopardize our relationship. We would be together forever, I already knew it.

-----------------------------------------

**Yes the chapter was short but it was just to bring everything together, I probably could have put this chapter in with the last one, but I didn't want to end then. So there it is. Thank you to those who read this story, and even more to those who reviewed!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
